thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stylo McGrath
Name: Stylo McGrath District: 5 Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Stylo is a very mysterious girl. Nobody ever knew about Stylo because she never talked and she would never show her true color's and also never showed any emotions,people would always pick on her since they thought that she was diffrent and that she was weird and finally they thought she was creepy looking to since she had blue hair and venom green eyes. But inside of Stylo she is a bloodthisty and ColdHeated person who would do anything to have some blood and hear people's Sceams since she would put her victims in to so much pain like she would cut the girl's chest (Boobs) off slowly or the limbs, she does not care she only cares about herself and harming other people. Appearance: Stylo looks very creepy looking like other people say, but the truth is she just looks like scene girl. Stylo was born with Blue hair which is very rare but her mom had blonde hair But she dyed so thats why in her hair she has a blonde dash on her hair. Stylo has venom green eyes but Stylo denies is and thinks her eyes are more of a electric green color also her skin is very pale and she has a thin build. Weapons: Cannabielism and a Knife Backstory: Stylo was born in District Five she was not normal at all, She completly diffrent It was like she was cursed. Like everyday when she was little she would sceam and act like a caged animal since her drunk parents never took her out of her crib but they only took her out of her crib when Stylo needed a diaper change or she needed food or water so Stylo never really got any love since all her parents cared about with her older sister Richele. When Stylo was three was had enough she was sick of her five year old sister getting all the attention so when Richele was a sleep, Stylo went into the washroom and got the razor, then she skinned her sister to death. Lucky for Stylo her parents came home late since they were partying but the bad news her dad was one of the peacekeepers so when they came home her dad arrested Stylo and put Stylo in a prison cell for five years. When Stylo was out of jail when she was Seven she decided that she loved to kill but the head peacekeeper said "Listen Stylo if you hurt anyone again i will make sure i will put you in to the worst prison in panem and sentence you to life" So she tried cannibelism insted of slashing and that worked so she manged to kill about two people and nobody knew her secert, until when was about eleven years old she tried to kill a little girl but her friend saw her in a ally and told everyone that Stylo was a coldblooded killer and everyone belived it a few months later Stylo decied to join the hunger games and her wish came true she promised when she comes back she will kill the girl who told her secert. Strengths: She is very flexible she can do the splits and alot of stuff she is also very agile she can do flips cartwheels and back handsprings and finally she is fast. Weaknesses: She is a bad swimmer she cant even swim in the shallow end also she is scared of mutts if she see's one she will sceam on top of her lungs and finally she is bad with survival skills. Fears: She is scared of small spaces. Interview Angle: She will just be mute and not say anything. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run and If anyone tries to hurt her she will bite there neck really hard and try to injure them. Game Strategy: She will Hide up in the tries if anyone goes near her tree she will kill them if its the careers she will they silent. Alliance: Nobody Token: One of her victims eyeball. Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:District 5 Category:12 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females